Get Well Soon
by seaweedfma
Summary: Jean gets bronchitis and Sciezka takes care of him. Jean Havoc x Sciezka. Rated M for het sexual situations. Set in the managa. Spoilers for chapter 38 and beyond. Done for the awesome Havocmangawip. Read her "Work in Progress" here on FF!


Title: Get Well Soon  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Characters: Havoc x Sciezka  
Rating: NC-17. Naughty, baby!  
Disclaimer: Manga Spoilers... Set in the manga- after chapter 38.  
Summary: Even though having bronchitis is the pits, sometimes there is a silver lining in the cloud of sickness.

Author's Note: This is a weird kind of "Get Well Soon" fic to the best damn Havoc beta that *I* know, **havocmangawip**. I hope this heals the mental scarring that comes from a parent's visit. I know the pain.

"Aw, come on, Jean. Eat this."

"Don' wanna." I weakly tried to shove the bowl away from me, but with my blurry vision I missed and ended up gently pressing against Sciezka's shoulder.

"Jean, don't make me force this down your throat."

"Fine." I pouted, trying to push my lower lip out to accentuate the point, but the spoon that was quickly shoved into my mouth halted that immediately. It was chicken noodle soup. I swallowed gratefully, smiling slightly at her. "Mmm.. It's good."

"Good, because you have a whole bowl to get through." She didn't let me say anything before putting another spoonful of the liquid gold into his mouth.

______________________________________________________________________

"Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded my head and managed a weak smile, even though my head was still swimming. I didn't want to tell her that occasionally I saw two of her, or that my lungs and stomach muscles were literally sore from coughing up small chunks of my lungs.

"Well, the doc said that even though you still feel bad, you are past the contagious stage, so I can kiss you again."

I put up my hands, my chest tightening. "Please, don't." I said sadly. "I want to kiss you. Oh God how I want to kiss you. But I don't want to give you this. It is terrible. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Jean, I love you. I don't care if I am sick or well, as long as I am with you." She leaned in to kiss me. As much as my brain was telling me to move away and not let her close to me, I found myself closing my eyes and letting out a soft breath as her warm, moist lips met my dry chapped ones.

"Mmmm.." I moaned softly, I felt her tongue softly request entrance into my mouth, and I opened myself to her willingly. She explored me, touching her tongue to my teeth, softly brushing against the inside of my cheek, and against my own muscular appendage. Time slowed. She leaned in closer, close enough for me to feel her breast press softly against my chest. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as her lungs filled. When she released her breath, it was into me, giving me a reason to live.

When she finally broke the kiss, I know she saw my shoulders slump just a little. The look on her face told her that she was just as disappointed as I was, but I knew the smile she was wearing. She definitely had something in store. There was no way that I couldn't smile widely back at her. She climbed up into bed and kneeled, straddling my waist with her legs. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before moving he mouth to a more sensitive area.

My breath hitched for a moment when the flat tops of her teeth scraped against the bottom of my earlobe. "Oh... Sciezka.." I moaned, my eyes thinning. This only made her work even harder. Her hands found my shirt, and made quick work of the buttons- they were no use against her small, delicate hands. I shrugged the blue collared shirt off my shoulders, barely feeling it as it rolled down my back and pooled in a lump behind me.

I moved my hands towards her blouse, but this only caused her to stop and slap my hand away. "You are sick. I am taking care of you. I am not worried about myself. It is all about you tonight." As much as I was disappointed that those perfect breasts were so close, yet so far away, as weak as I was already feeling, it was probably for the best.

That talented mouth of her moved down from my earlobe to the crook of my neck. I reflexively leaned my head back, giving her full access to the most tender parts of flesh, groaning her name. Her hands trailed between my shoulder blades, down over my collarbone. Her thin, dexterous fingers traced over my nipples. I arched my back, whimpering. Still her hands moved, ever downwards. They moved over the well defined ripples of the abdomen muscles and down through the thin line of blond hair that started right below my navel.

Ever downward.

One of her hands dipped underneath the covers of the bed, while the other quickly moved the pesky sheets out of the way, and stretched out the elastic waistband of the sweatpants that I was wearing. My heart skipped a beat. It never failed- the jumble of emotions that rushed through my head like a freight train when she started her ministrations below my waist. It was so frustrating to not be able to feel her, to get that satisfying, warm feeling when I enter her, or the little rushed of pleasure each time I bury myself inside fully. I knew it felt good to her, and deep down that was what was important to me, but I wanted to give her more. I would give her the world if I could.

"Jean, are you okay? You look... lost."

I smiled and leaned up to give her a quick, soft kiss. "I am fine. I was just thinking about how damn lucky I am to have you." She smiled and gave me a lingering kiss before returning her mouth to the other side of my neck. I couldn't feel where her hand was, but I didn't have to be able to feel it. My upper body tensed, my vision blurred (worse than it already was) and I almost hissed her name...

"Sciezka."

She leaned her head down, her soft licks and nibbles moving from my upper neck downwards to my lower neck, then down further, down over my chest and over a nipple. She took the left one in her mouth and tugged on it ever so gently. My eyes went wide and my hips bucked slightly. "Ohhh!" I yelled, another spike of pleasure coursing through me. I was sure that she had 'Master Havoc' at full attention without breaking my eyes away from her gorgeous face.

"Jean.. I want you.." She whispered in my ear before giving my other already erect nipple the same sort of attention.

"God.. I want you too.." I moaned, arching my back again. I could tell by her reaction that my lower self was rubbing against her in just the right way.

"Please.. she almost begged, which threw me off.. She had been in control the whole time.. and now she was begging me. It took me a moment to realize that she was going to need my help to take my pants off. I smiled, and between us we got my pants off in record time. My boxers went directly afterward. I was naked and I was hers.

She skipped the usual strip tease that she used to drive me wild on most nights. Instead, she simply took lifted up her arms and took off her sweater, then without hesitation she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting the perfect orbs of her breasts bounce lightly against her chest. I groaned softly, my body aching for more. It was a bit more awkward from her kneeling position to take her skirt off, but she handled it pretty well.

I couldn't help but move my hand over the front of her lace panties, the only stitch of clothing that she had left. She smiled, but still slapped my and away, harder than before. "You stubborn man. Don't you listen?" She tried to sound serious but there was no hiding that mischievous grin.

"I guess not. Now how can you punish me?" I smiled back.

She leaned down and gave me a kiss, then leaned over and got off the bed and stood up beside me. "By going into the bathroom and let you listen to me come by myself leaving you and your little 'problem' all alone. She turned and started to walk towards the restroom.

I only let her take one step before I yelled out "NO!"

She turned and smiled.

"No.. please." I said, desperately. "I love you. I need you. Please, Sciezka. Please don't leave me. Ever."

I have never seen a smile quite like the one she gave me at that moment. It literally sent a chill down my back. It was the strangest mix of mischievousness, happiness, and excitement that I had ever seen. She pivoted on her heels, somehow managing to take off her panties while walking back towards the bed. Now that was a talent that I needed to file away for future use.

She didn't say a word. Instead she kneeled and straddled over me like she had before, giving me a long kiss. I closed my eyes and moved my hands softly, slowly lovingly over her breasts with no objections from her this time, cupping them and rubbing my fingers over every inch, like tracing a line on a map.

Her hands wrapped around me, locking together around my back as she positioned herself with a familiarity that had come with a bit of practice. I had to open my eyes back when she started to lower herself down. I could never get enough of the look on her face when she feels herself open up to me. The pure bliss and pleasure that is etched on her features is a drink that I could sip from for an eternity.

Sciezka's grip around my back tightened. I felt her fingernails digging soft crescent moon shapes into my sensitive flesh, but I gritted my teeth and smiled. She moaned softly. I could tell that she had already filled herself to the hilt. She only paused a moment before starting into a rhythm that we both knew well.

I had to close my eyes tight, nibbling on my lower lip. My head was swimming. I could feel my heart pounding in chest. She leaned forward and my tongue found her breasts, alternating between light nibbling and hard sucking on one nipple, then the other. I put my hands on her hips to keep my own balance. My head was swimming with everything that was happening at once. I felt her fingernails deeper in my back, threatening to break the fragile first layer of skin. I watched her through slitted eyes as she rode me harder now, even if I couldn't feel it, I still did- in other ways.

She had me gasping for breath, white spots clouding my vision.. I knew she was close.. her whole body was shaking, tense, like a cat ready to pounce. I redoubled my efforts on her breasts, my hand roamed up and down her back, finding the sensitive ridge of her spine that I could barely feel through her soft skin.

"Mmmm... come for me, love." I think it surprised her about as much as it did me, after it left my mouth. We both paused for the briefest of seconds before she flashed me a smile and worked herself faster, as deep as she could take me. I bit my lip, feeling and tasting a tiny bit of hot, coppery blood. There was now way for me to hold back now. I arched my back and felt every muscle above my waist tense.

"RRRRRRffff!!" All I could make was some unintelligible noise as I felt the orgasm hit me. My eyes were shut tight, but I felt her reach her pinnacle just a heartbeat later. For a few brief moments it was just us. The world didn't exist, it was her and I, together as one.

Just as fast as it started, it was over, and she collapsed on top of me, taking the last bit of breath from my already parched lungs. But I didn't care. I could drown in a sea of breathlessness for her.

"I love you." she gasped, her own breath ragged. I gently rubbed her back, feeling every inch of the mirror smooth, perfect skin. She rolled over to my side and helped me roll to the side and spoon up behind her. My eyes felt so heavy. I didn't want the moment to end, but my body was insisting that rest was the only option.

I tried to murmur "I love you" back to her, but it only came out in a jumbled mess of syllables. I barely heard her giggle and with the last bit of energy I had, I draped my arm over her stomach and settled in close for a well deserved nap.


End file.
